thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryoji Mochizuki
Current Background Ryoji Mochizuki is a transfer student due to his parents working "Oversea's" Ryoji was a normal student while he was there. Living his life like every other student should have. He made friends with Junpei Iori, Minato Arisato and a few others. However one person seemed to claim him to be "Dangerous" Her name was Aigis. Ryoji occasionally showed up while he was there however. Mostly talking to Minato and Junpei about school things... That is until one night he was awake during the Dark Hour. Standing on the large bridge located in Port Island. Ryoji was shocked by this. In which none other than Aigis was there to greet him. Or Destroy him for lack of a better word. Ryoji however remembered everything about himself then. He wasn't a normal human. Far from that. He was Death itself. Shocked by this Ryoji warned Aigis to back off. Stating that he didn't want to hurt her. However she didn't listen. Attempting to attack Ryoji with her Persona Paladion as he just stood there. A barrier seemingly defending him as it reflected Aigis' attack back. Causing her to get heavily damaged. It wasn't until the others arrived that Ryoji explained himself. Stating that they had until New Years to make a desicion or else Nyx would be summoned to bring the "End of days". To either Kill him and forget any of the events. Or to keep him alive and attempt to fight a battle they couldn't win. After giving the group a month of thinking Ryoji returned on New years eve. Warning Minato and the others that their choice was very important. However after many attempts to get them to kill him to prevent them from feeling pain from dying. They refused. Causing Ryoji to accept this and tell them to travel to the top floor of Tartarus to fight Nyx. Upon leaving however Ryoji seemed to be okay with them doing this. However it was clear he was hoping they could win the fight as he walked out the front door. A strange portal appearing as he seemed to be falling now. The return of his Amnesia Ryoji appeared in the new world falling from the sky in the path of Castle Oblivion. He was shocked by this. It didn't make sense to him as he fell on to what seemed to be a dragon. Slamming his head on it in the process. Which led him to forget... Well what had previously happened in his own world. His older memories were still there however. Which confused him. The most he knew about himself was his own name. Ryoji Mochizuki. However Ryoji was greeted by the faces of two beautiful ladies. Aki Izayoi and Wasp.... Along with two other guys named Hooded Man and Static. Ryoji listened to them however as they explained they were helping a friend nearby. Ryoji was confused by this. However he agreed to help to keep flirting with the two ladies. However upon arriving as Castle Oblivion Ryoji was in a good mood. Seeing a familiar face. Minato Arisato asleep. He couldn't help but laugh at the fact him and a girl named Rita Mordio seemed to be asleep beside each other. However they now charged in. Upon entering the castle they saw the Dark Signers fighting many other people. Such as Jack Atlas, Yugi Mutou, Yukari Takeba and Simon. Ryoji attempted his best defense method. Flirting with the Dark Signers. This seemed to fail for him however. Although the group all managed to defeat the Dark Signers. But not without the loss of one of Ryoji's best friends Junpei Iori..... In which they all travelled back to Neo Domino City to rest for the night The Chaos of the next day Ryoji awoke the next day at Aki's Place. The group had all went there for a rest that night. In which Ryoji was glad to stay and help Aki as much as he could. Hearing her and Jack's plan to find a man named Yusei. Ryoji agreed to help in return for Aki's kindness. In which Jack and Ryoji were about to leave... That is before the Neo Domino City Police officers seemed to jump into the house and attempt to arrest Jack, Aki and Yukari. Stating that they were criminals. Everyone tried to convince the officers otherwise. However they did not listen. In which when Vanitas showed up and summoned the Unversed to attack Ryoji stayed back. Aki had rushed out on her D-wheel. Same with Jack. Which meant he didn't know what to do there. However as Vanitas was attempting to make his escape he summoned a Dark Portal. It caused Yukari, Simon, Boota and himself to rush into this portal. Strangely enough however Ryoji was greeted by Vanitas himself. Who forced Ryoji out of the portal. However not in the same location. He seemed to land on a D-wheel... Luckily enough it was Aki's very own D-wheel! It cheered Ryoji up a lot as Jack seemed to arrive also. The three of them then decided to travel north to Inaba. To search for Yusei Fudo once again. Upon arriving in Inaba however they were approached by a few people. Jack seemed to want to rush back to Neo Domino City for some strange reason. Ryoji didn't understand why. However he let him do this. While Ryoji stayed with Aki. It was then that they were approached by Neku Sakuraba. Who seemed to make a "Pact" With Aki. In which now the three of them were about to leave. Until they were approached by an officer named Tohru Adachi. Who questioned them a little bit there. He asked them to continue to the police station with him for questioning however. The Twisted Shopping District and the Overgrown Conservatory Ryoji, Neku and Aki all woke up in a strange fog filled location the next day. They were confused by this fact. However Ryoji wasn't all that worried. As long as Aki and Neku were there he knew they would be fine... That is until Aki ran off. With the fog surrounding them Ryoji had trouble seeing anything. It wasn't until they were approached by a boy named Souji Seta that they found out where they were. The T.V world. They had no clue how they had arrived there. However Ryoji was getting a large headache from the area. Briefly remembering something when the name "Shadows" Were mentioned. It caused him to get more of a headache. However Souji ran off to find others. It was up to Neku and Ryoji to find Aki now after all! In which they travelled into a strange conservatory. Only to see that Souji, Emil and Naoto Shirogane were already ahead. In which Aki was facing her own shadow. After she yelled "Your not me" the shadow turned into it's monster form. Trapping Ryoji in a cage high up above the fight. Ryoji was shocked by this. And what made it worse was this monster form of Aki was giving him the same headache as before. However Ryoji attempted to play support for them. After the shadow was defeated however the cage was dropped. Causing Ryoji to get out as the group all made their way out of the T.V world. Midnight. At midnight Ryoji awoke in Naoto's Grandfathers house. He allowed Aki, Ryoji and Neku to stay there for the night. In which Ryoji went to talk to Neku. He has been talking to him ever since. Personality Ryoji is a very calm and kind person. He cares about his friends quite a bit. However the main thing about Ryoji. Is he is a flirt. He always tries to act like a gentleman to any women he meets... However that does not stop him from being a pervert at times. Ryoji also tends to keep to himself when his problems are bugging him. Ryoji currently has Amnesia. Which hides his normal personality. Powers / Items Amnesia: Ryoji is suffering from Amnesia. Which prevents him from using any of his main powers. Nyx Avatar: Ryoji is actually Death itself. When he regains his memory he can turn into this form. It causes him to change sides to Evil. In which he will not care who he kills. His main goal would be to summon Nyx to the world. Arcana Shift: The Nyx Avatar can change his Arcana between the Fool to the Death Arcana. When he changes his Arcana he gains a completely different moveset. HOWEVER. He can only change his Arcana once per Arcana. If he changes his Arcana he cannot swap back. He will only swap to the Death Arcana as a last resort. Moonless Gown: The Nyx Avatar makes a shield as bright as the moonlight. Any attacks directed as The Nyx Avatar will be reflected back right back at the enemies for twice the damage. Night Queen: Beams of Darkness shoot from the sky in random locations. If these hit they will do a heavy amount of Darkness damage. If this manages to hit the enemy has a chance to be inflicted with a random status ailment. Category:Persona Category:Male Category:Character Category:Game